Princess Rainbow Dash :Sequel
by The Midnight Huntress
Summary: Here it is the long awaited sequel hope you all enjoy it ...it'll be going into the series soon , Who should date who ?
1. Chapter 1

**WELL HERE IT IS THE LONG AWAITED SEQUAL TO PRINCESS RAINBOW DASH I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT FOR AWHILE**

* * *

Rainbow dash was laying on a cloud relaxing ... well as best she could considering the circumstances after the defect of nightmare moon things had been great for a while she had hung out with her friends ,Taught her new daughter to fly, worked as a weather pony for some extra bits , and even got to know her new found aunt everything was going great .Until those stuck up snobs at canter lot heard she was living in Ponyville then the flood gates crashed open suddenly the entire noble population was demanding she return to the palace and resume her duties as princess even going as far as to threat to imprison her friends for "corrupting" a princess... yeah like that would happen.

"Sigh"

Luckily her mom and aunt where there a set them straight threating to remove their noble title. She liked it here she didn't have to deal with dresses , balls, formalities, or snooty colts trying to get her to marry them. all she had to worry about was her princess duties mainly the weather ensuring everything was okay across Equestria she spent at least a hour a day meditating using her minds eye to look across her domain it was pretty tiring but cool.

Suddenly she got up and shook her self off getting rid of any the static that had accumulated in her fur.

"Well its about time I go and meet twilight " she says stretching popping her back and wings she had been meeting twilight every day so far to work on her magic mostly o ensure she didn't burn anything down with her elemental powers.

She took off towards her friends house.

* * *

Later in ponyville

"Twilight!" Yelled rainbow dash as she sped through the town to the library where her friend had decided to stay she herself had built a magnificent cloud home with beautiful architecture and rainbow waterfall. She ended up crashing through the door.

"RAINBOW DASH HONESTLY " Screamed Twilight as she looked at the shattered remains of what was once her front door.

"Sorry about that Twi I've been having trouble stopping lately , and with just about everything eles" Says Rainbow Dash sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

Twilight just sighed it was true ever since she got her titles a influx of powers enhanced her strength , magic, and speed making it hard to control even the most simplest things including stopping after flying.

"Dash I know you'll hate me for suggesting this but there's been no improvement since you got your powers I think its time to ask you mom for help ...and that means a trip to canterlot" says twilight looking down slightly even though she and rainbow dash were good friends she would never let herself forget that she is also a princess a ruler of equestria her ruler some one who that with a single command could have her exiled, imprisoned...or ...gulp executed...not that she thought that rainbow would ever do that but the thing was she could and it was best not to forget that.

" WHAT ? TWILIGHT ARE YOU CRAZY I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE THE MOMENT I SET FOOT IN THE CITY I'LL BE SWARMED BY THE NOBLES WANTING ME TO RETURN TO MY DUTIES AND TAKE "RESPONSIBLITY" I'LL GO INSANE THEY'LL TRY TO SET ME UP AGAIN I JUST KNOW IT" Rainbow ranted " AND ANOTHER THING WHAT ABOT SCOOTALOO IF I GO ILL BE UP THERE FOR AT LEAST TWO WEEKS I CANT JUST LEAVER HER HERE...AND WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS..."

"RAINBOW! " screamed twilight cutting her off" look I know you hate it up there but you cant put it off forever this seems like the best opportunity before you hurt some one..."

"I'd never hurt any one!" Replies Rainbow.

"Sigh rainbow yesterday you destroyed a METAL cup because you could control your strength I think this is for the best next time it wont be a door or a cup" She explains to her.

"But-"

"And if you worried about Scootaloo take her with you" She continues cutting Rainbow off suddenly a idea popped in her head " in fact we'll all go with you that way you have friends i'm sure the others would love to go."

"really ?" asked rainbow hope in he voice as much as she

"Really..."Replies twilight"SPIKE!"

"Yes twi " he says poking his head in.

"Take a letter ..dear princess celestia" She begins.

* * *

in the palace

Celestai and luna were listening to the nobles once again complain.

"...and another thing when are you gonna order you trouble maker daughter home" Says one Count Golden Hoof

"yes when"

"he's right"

"Here here"

"When?"

and other shout followed

"My daughter ,YOUR PRINCESS, shall return when she wants and not a moment sooner" says Celestia getting sick and tired of how they talked about her daughter.

"We-I Agree with my sister my niece will return when she wants" Adds in Luna having trouble with the modern language.

"But Princess" A slimy voice tones in she automatically knows who it comes from ...lord darkar(Dark-car) heart.

"Princess the young filly is needed here she should be learning to take the throne ...after all you wont be here forever" he says in a slimy voice that made her want to take a bath.

she was about to respond when her sister tuned in .

"WE HAVE BEEN HERE FAR LONGER THEN YOU LITTLE STALION SO I SUGGEST YOU DONT FORGET WHOM YOUR TALKING TOO" She all but screams

"I think that's enough for today all of you leave" Celestia commands they leave muttering as they close the chamber doors .

She sits down on her throne and sighs " when did they become like this" she asks herself.

"Sister while I wish rainbow dash to stay where she loves it might be a good idea to ring here if only for a couple of days to sooth the nobles", Says Luna carefuly

"I know but I can not" Replies celestia " I promised she never have to set hoof her again if she did not wish"

Suddenly a letter appeared in green flames.

She read it quickly and smiled "it seems we wont have to force her my daughter and her friend will be her next week"

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT READ AND REVIEW**


	2. to canterlot

**SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT HOPFULLY ILL START UPDATING MORE REGURALY.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING AS YO CAN TELL:D**

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS GREATIOUS A TRIP TO CANTERLOT ...OOOOO I CANT WAIT , JUST THINK OF EVERY THING , THE SHOPING , THE PONIES , THE CITY , AND THE CULTURE *SQUEAL!*" Gushed Rarity as they waited for the train to take them to the city.

When Rainbow Dash had told her friends and daughter about the trip they all had immediately agreed and had started packing right away. Everypony had something they wanted to do in Canterlot Rarity wanted to shop and make friendly with the nobles to hopefully draw in some clientele , Applejack wanted to check out city to see if she could sell there, pinkie being pinkie wanted to party and Fluttershy wanted toto see all the animals in the royal garden, and twilight wanted to visit her brother who she hadn't seen in months.

"Do we really get to stay in the palace mom?" asked scootaloo with wide bright eyes. Excited over the chance to stay in the castle.

"Yep while me and your grandmother are training with my powers you can go exploring like I did when I was your age" Replied rainbow dash with a smirking grin as she looked a her daughter then at twilight " maybe you can prank the guards like I use to with you aunty twiliy here"

scootaloo turned to twilight mouth gaped "Y-you used to prank the guards with mom?"

Twilight faced-hoofed but smiled " yes when we first met it was how we bonded" but then she frowned "Dash don't give her any ideas I still don't think captain silver shield ever recovered from all the pranks you and I did not to mention the star brothers"

Rainbow dash just waved dismissively" don't worry uncle silver is fine besides my pranks kept the guards on their toes...oh look the train!"

twilight opened her mouth to say something more but sighed when she realized it be fruitless and followed the others aboard the train.

The trip luckily was pretty boring all things considered its hard not to draw attention when a Alicorn princess is on the train every few minutes some would walk up to the group to bow to rainbow dash and chat for a bit. As the train reached canterlot station the group excluding Rainbow and twilight couldn't help but stare in awe as they gazed out the windows canterlot was a shinning beacon for all of equestrian.

"My goodness greatous its ...its even more splendid then I imagined" squeals rarity.

"WOW!"exclaimes pinkie

"well ill be that sure is something" drawls out Applejack in awe.

fluttershy just gazed though the window in fascination.

"well we better get going" says rainbow as she leads the group out of the train" I told mom we'd arrive by dinner at the latest"

once they exited the train they heard a somepony call "Rainbow"

They looked to see a white stallion with a blue mane and a shield cuitemark .

"Shining" Yelled both twilight and rainbow dash.

"hey girls" he said as he gathered them up into a hug .

"what are you doing here?" asked twilight.

"ya I did think we'd see you until tomorrow" Said Rainbow

"I'm here on business" he said seriously" I am here as a guard to insure her highness princess rainbow dash get home to the palace safely"

After that his face immediately adopted a friendly look" now aren't you goingto intoduse me to your friends?"

"Oh ya" Exclaimes rainbow she looks over to her friends and daughter who looked shocked at the turn of events." this is rarity, fluttershy, pinkie pie , and apple jack " pointing to each of them."And this" she says as she brings scootaloo under her wing "is my adopted daughter scootaloo"

"guys this is shining armor twilights brother and one of my best friends "

shining armor greeted them each taking the time to ruffle scootaloo's mane.

"shall we the princesses are awaiting our arrival" he says gesturing to the palace .

"lets go" signed rainbow old fear resurfacing.


End file.
